<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I dream of a land where we are whole by neondiscs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663793">I dream of a land where we are whole</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/neondiscs/pseuds/neondiscs'>neondiscs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And they need a hug bro, Brotherhood, Ghostbur, No beta we die like Wilbur: murdered by our own father, Phil why, Sleepy boi drabbles, Wilbur sings, not me projecting ahaha, shippers piss off, yeah it’s just them being brothers but emotionally and sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:30:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/neondiscs/pseuds/neondiscs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Sleepy Bois Inc. stories!</p><p>Fluff, angst, haha funnies, you name it! (All I ask is shippers dni)</p><p>(Previously called Breaking the silence)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>557</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Breaking the silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Turned this into a multi chapter story collection :)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Hey. ‘Bout time you visited. Do you like the song I wrote? It’s about us - our family.” Wilbur giggled, though the giggle sounded a little distorted.</p><p>Tommy was speechless. He just stared at his brother, wondering how stupid he must look just standing here.</p><p>“Aw, Tommy.” Wilbur smiled, hopping off the gravestone to crouch in front of him. “Don’t cry, you never cry. At least not for me.” Wilbur reached up to touch Tommy’s cheek but found his hand made no contact and frowned.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Silence.<br/><br/>It was never silent before.<br/><br/>Now it was. Tommy hated it.<br/><br/>The silence felt louder than the noise had ever felt, and it wasn’t the ringing in his ears that he still heard a week after the explosions, probably.<br/><br/>He glanced at the guitar in the corner, then to the door. He walked out, shutting the door behind him and flinching when he heard the click of the lock.<br/><br/>There was a path, long and wooden, that led to a single tombstone, engraved with the name ‘Wilbur’. Tommy decided he’d visit, since he hadn’t spoken to Wil in a while.<br/><br/>As he approached, he heard humming, but as he got closer he realised it was actually muffled singing.<br/><br/>Wilbur sat, still translucent, on his own grave, staring up at the clouds with his back to Tommy. He was definitely singing. As Tommy drew near he could make out a song he didn’t recognise.<br/><br/><em>“You are my brother,</em><br/><em>In heart and in soul.</em><br/><em>You are another,</em><br/><em>Who makes my family whole.”</em><br/><br/>Tommy stayed silent, watching the gentle breeze catch the curls of Wilbur’s hair and toss them to the side of his face.<br/><br/><em>“We’ll have each other,<br/>Through good and through bad.<br/>And we don’t have a mother,<br/>So here’s to our dad.”</em><br/><br/>Wilbur turned around suddenly, smiling when he saw Tommy.<br/><br/>“Hey. ‘Bout time you visited. Do you like the song I wrote? It’s about us - our family.” Wilbur giggled, though the giggle sounded a little distorted.<br/><br/>Tommy was speechless. He just stared at his brother, wondering how stupid he must look just standing here.<br/><br/>“Aw, Tommy.” Wilbur smiled, hopping off the gravestone to crouch in front of him. “Don’t cry, you never cry. At least not for me.” Wilbur reached up to touch Tommy’s cheek but found his hand made no contact and frowned.<br/><br/>Tommy hastily dried his own tears once he realised they were flowing, sniffing and doing his best to calm himself down.<br/><br/>“It’s okay. I’m fine.” He mumbled, looking anywhere but Wilbur’s eyes.<br/><br/>“Do you need a hug?” Wilbur asked. “We could find someone who could hug you.”<br/><br/>“Wil...” Tommy sighed. “I- I wanna give <em>you</em> a hug. And I know that sounds childish and-“<br/><br/>“No, no.” Wilbur insisted. “I don’t think it’s childish at all. To be honest, a hug sounds really good right now.”<br/><br/>“Yeah.” There was awkward silence for a bit, before Tommy broke it with a loud cough. “Well, I ought to be off.”<br/><br/>“Already?” Wilbur sounded horribly disappointed. “I mean, you can do whatever, I don’t mind.”<br/><br/>“I think I’m gonna go give someone a hug, Wil. You could always come with?” Tommy suggested hopefully.<br/><br/>Wilbur shook his head. “Think I’ll stay here. I get the feeling I’m supposed to, at least for a while.”<br/><br/>“Okay, see ya, Wilbur.” Tommy sighed, heading back the way he came.<br/><br/>“See ya.” Wilbur muttered quietly<br/><br/>Tommy decided the first tangible person he saw would get a hug. Unless it was Sapnap. He wasn’t going to hug <em>Sapnap</em>.<br/><br/>Luckily, the first person he saw was not Sapnap. As fate had it, Techno stood before him, on the opposite end of the path.<br/><br/>It wouldn’t be like all the other times they saw each other these days. Today was not a day for destruction, nor a day for solemn greetings or nods of heads as they passed by each other. Today would be different.<br/><br/>As they passed each other, Tommy stood directly in front of his oldest brother, looking up at him determinedly.<br/><br/>“Hey, Tommy, I need to get past ya there so uh,” Techno began, slowly beginning to move around Tommy.<br/><br/>He stopped when suddenly Tommy’s arms were wrapped around his waist, and his face was buried in his shirt. He was shaking, and Techno was caught way off guard having to deal with such an emotionally vulnerable situation.<br/><br/>“Uh,” He glanced down at Tommy, who clearly wasn’t going anywhere. He put his hands on the teenager’s back, rubbing it gently. “You okay?” He asked with uncertainty.<br/><br/>Tommy nodded, with what seemed like a muffled “Yeah.”<br/><br/>God know how long they stayed like that, holding each other close, as too broken brothers split by one in between, but after a while they felt a cold presence around them both.<br/><br/><em>“You are my brothers,<br/>And I love you both.”</em><br/><br/>Wilbur sang quietly, as the moon lit the sky.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Home alone together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Alright, so you know why you’re here, boys?” Phil addressed his sons.</p><p>“No.” Techno answered bluntly.</p><p>“Well, you guys are gonna be left...” Phil paused and sighed. “...home alone.”</p><p>“What?!”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for making you cry last time, have some fluff!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Phil’s voice echoed through the house, calling his sons downstairs to a family meeting.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy raced down the stairs first, attempting to slide down the bannisters but slipping off halfway down and landing on his butt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wilbur and Tubbo followed, chatting politely about school. They walked past Tommy giving him a little snicker as he pouted and trudged over to the sofa.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Last, but no least, Techno yawned as he made his way from his room, flopping onto the armchair, as Wilbur and Tubbo took up the rest of the couch. The pink haired boy was still in his pyjamas, his long hair resting a bit messily on his shoulders.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright,” Phil glanced over each of them. “Wait, Tubbo, why are you here?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Got here about half an hour ago - Tommy asked him to come over.” Wilbur explained. “And he says Tubbo’s the clingy one.” He scoffed with a laugh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wha-!” Tommy started.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, no, it’s fine. Tubbo, you’re welcome to come and go as you please.” Phil told him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know. You all say this every time I come over.” Tubbo replied with his usual smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, so you know why you’re here, boys?” Phil addressed his sons.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.” Techno answered bluntly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, you guys are gonna be left...” Phil paused and sighed. “...home alone.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">“What?!”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, really?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No way!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please don’t leave me here with them.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t worry, Techno. It’s only for an evening.” Phil reassured him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s one evening too much!” Techno whined.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, don’t be like that, Techno.” Tommy scolded. “You’ll have fun!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will not! They say time flies when you’re having fun, and an hour with you guys feels like eternity!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Techno,” Phil sighed. “All I’m asking is that you make sure the house doesn’t burn down while I’m gone.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s a lot easier said than done when a wild Tommy’s around.” Wilbur remarked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are all just so mean to me.” Tommy huffed, though it was more of a childish whine.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Well, I’ll just be gone for a few hours, I’ll be back around midnight. Techno’s in charge, there’s pizza money on the table. No one but Techno is to speak to any pizza-delivery people, and Tubbo is completely welcome to stay the night if he wants. No bullying, no bickering and no bitching.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, Phil.” They chorused.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Alright, I love you all, please behave.” Phil made his way to the door, opening it before stopping. “Call Eret if you get in trouble and you can’t reach me, yeah?”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There were some mumbled ‘love you’s and some ‘yes dad’s and Phil smiled fondly before shutting the door behind him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Welp. I’m gonna order pizza, then I’m gonna go back to bed. What do you guys want?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, let me order!” Tommy insisted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, no way.” Techno told him firmly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah last time you ordered we ended up with Indian food.” Wilbur commented. “Maybe I should order if you’re too tired, Techno.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, you’re going to get something I don’t like, like pineapple or something.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s wrong with pineapple?!” Tubbo exclaimed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, you would like pineapple on pizza, Tubbo.” Tommy snarked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Tubbo cried.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“For the record, I don’t even like pineapple on pizza.” Wil scoffed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Meanwhile, Techno had made his way into the kitchen and had pocketed the pizza money.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi, can I get a large cheese pizza, uh, give me a second.” Techno pulled away from the phone, covering the phone’s microphone. “What do you guys want?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t mind, just get breadsticks!” Tubbo called.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wilbur’s being a- OW! What was that for?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tommy’s being a baby! Hey! Give me my hat back!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, good to know.” Techno sighed, putting the phone back up to his ear. “Yeah, uh I’ll just get two large cheese pizzas and two packets of breadsticks, thanks.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once Techno had successfully ordered the pizza and rather noisily collected it from the poor delivery girl, who Tubbo had harassed with random questions, Tommy had traumatised with screaming about his friend being an idiot and his brothers being lame, and Wilbur had shamelessly flirted with, they all somewhat settled onto the couches with their meal.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Until...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s watch cartoons!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What about Strictly Come Dancing?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No one wants to watch Strictly, Wil.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">“Actually, I would quite like to-“</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Quiet, Tubbo! I’m proving a point.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tommy.” Techno sighed. “Y’know what? Fuck it. Who wants to watch Manhunt?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">There was resounding cheers from the other three, as Techno switched to the PvP channel, where they were rerunning every episode of Manhunt before the new one comes out later this month.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Isn’t it weird, to think we’re friends with TV stars?” Tommy remarked, mouth full of pizza.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tommy,” Wilbur snickered. “We ARE TV stars. We attend The Championships every month, plus we all star in our own hit TV series. How do you keep forgetting this?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I- I don’t know, to be honest.” Tommy groaned. “It is pretty cool to star in both a fictional show and a take part in a real tournament as well.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, we know.” Techno deadpanned. “We’re all actors on Dream SMP as well, plus we all usually attend The Championships with you. You’re not the only TV star here, Tommy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, yeah.” Tommy muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What does SMP even stand for?” Tubbo asked, nibbling the end of a breadstick.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Survivors must pay.” Techno answered, sending the others into a fit of giggles.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“That reminds me, are we shooting tomorrow?” Wilbur asked.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I’ve got my big speech scene.” Tubbo answered. “Techno’s going to shoot me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, yeah. You ready for that, big man?” Tommy asked him. “Those scenes can be pretty scary to film.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll be okay. Big Q said he’d be looking out for me, plus Schlatt always knows what signals to look out for.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">“I wish Dream was the same.” Tommy sighed. “When we filmed the duel scene he actually hit me with the arrow. That man is too skilled for his own good.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Techno laughed slightly. “Since I have proven to be more skilled than him, I am inclined to disagree.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their banter went on well into the night, until Techno found himself asleep with his arm around his oldest younger brother. Wilbur had started crying about something or the other, some memory he’d remembered, but had since worn him self out and was asleep as well.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy and Tubbo stayed up as long as their muscles would let them, cracking jokes and exchanging giggles, until their laughs were cut off by sharp yawns and tired groans. Tommy kept nagging the other to stay awake, and that he couldn’t give up just yet, but ended up falling asleep on his friend before him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tubbo yawned, glancing at the three brothers. At Wilbur and Techno on his right, one of Wilbur’s feet resting in his lap. At Tommy, on his left with his cheek against Tubbo’s shoulder. He smiled with appreciation for the family that had welcomed him in. He’d tell Phil. He’d wait for him to come home and he’d tell Phil everything. About how this truly was the only home he had, and about how nervous he was to film his scenes, and how he appreciated so much every little thing Phil and the others had done for him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But come Phil’s arrival, Tubbo was snoring softly with his cheek against Tommy’s hair. Phil smiled, fetching a blanket from his own room to drape over the boys.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dad?” Came a small whisper, as Wilbur opened his eyes in a squint.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Night, Wil.” Phil sighed, giving the brunette a little kiss on the forehead.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait,” Wilbur stopped him before he could leave, careful not to wake Techno or the other two. “Tubbo. He hasn’t got anywhere else to go, has he?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think so, no.” Phil smiled sadly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can he... can he stay? Indefinitely?” Wilbur asked groggily. “Please?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course. He’s family, after all. Goodnight, Wilbur.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Night, dad.” Wilbur replied, sinking back into sleep.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Phil smiled, the feeling of being called ‘dad’ by his sons was something he’d never get used to, as they usually called him ‘Phil’. It was moments like this that you just couldn’t film. Just too precious to be ruined by an ever-critical audience.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy smiled too, as his sleep-faking and eavesdropping skills came in handy at moments like these. He couldn’t wait to see the look on Tubbo’s face when they told him. He just knew he’d be overjoyed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So the brothers slept peacefully, though anticipation for tomorrow did not deter them from their sleep, with each passing second they were a moment closer to being a whole.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Edit: thank you all for the overwhelming support! I really do appreciate it so much ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>